whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stories,Histories,and Legends of the South Florida Potectorate
THE FIRST SCROLL OF MOUTH OF RAGE,VOICE OF DISOBEDIENCE. I am here to tell the tale of Mouth of Rage,Voice of Disobedience's rites of passage story. Mouth of Rage was a mighty Ahroun of the Breed of man of The Get of Fenris, A Homid of deep brown skin and of a big beaming smile. Our story begins on the edge of the Everglades,A large Homid approched He was barely at the end of his teens and was 6' 2" and 280 lbs. He approched a pool of light and saw a shack about 10 by 15 feet, another kid,Homid there about 15 years old and a lean but hardend built apparently shaken by soime recent happening. the shaken kid sat near the edge of the water by an old light post that had seen better days. the night around thaat light post was differenst as if alive."Sam is my name,Sam Henry. my ma said I must have a little of John Henry's blood in my veins because I'm big enough" he sAID WITHY A BEaming smile thaT hid a heart concerned with what was going on. "umm my name is Tom Draney I would run away from me as fast as possible because i turn into a huge monster and i don't want to kill you." So you do that too? repied Sam. I did that too. I have abusive parents(or had, i am not i can't remember what happened to them during the fuss) I started to go through the nightly shouting match,getting angrier and angrier and the combination of the anger, the memories of what they did,the shouting at me since I was little and the over done beatings and the fustration of that little kid something snapped and I changed. suddenly I was huge my frame filled the room, i picked up the couch as if it was a paperwieght and threw it through the front window and it landed at the curb nearly taking out the mailbox. I went right after it taking out what was left of the window with not a scratch on me.. thats when the big things came out of nowhere,said something I i was knocked down, calmed down then suddenly I was human agaIn and a blanket put over me and was aDvised to come along if I knew better. I stilled struggled and agian I was knocked down and the blanket was tied over me and a calm feeling poured over me. with a blanket over me i couldn't see much and was put in some vehicle driven to just 30 yrds from here and told to go to the light and wait by some big guys and here I am. Tom settled down at this in someways because now he knows he not the only one who has had this happen but who knows when this big stranger will change into not just a big monster but a huge one at that. but Sam's friendly Chrisma convinces him to open up to him. " with me"begins Tom" I was at a camping outing with a bunch of my friend and with a few fathers to make sure there were no trouble. camping was always one of my favorite things to do. my Father took us to our favorite place to camp out in the everglades and we set up camp. by the time we set up tents, did a little hikeing and canoeing plus gathering some wood for the fire it was just at twilight around the fire we just had cooked the hamburgers and hot dogs when out of nowhere came a big Black bear!i guess he was after our food because i remember how good it smelled. well my best friend9not known for his smarts picks up a branch and hits the bear to drive it away. My god the bear was angry! my friend backed into his tent as the bear went after him with my impoending freinds death on my mind my own fear of dying anf me being pissed at missing dinner( i love camped cooked food) I changed into a big hairy monster with fangs and sharp claws hungry as hell wanting to eat bear for dinner. after ripping that bear that a bear a new one I looked at friend's face full of fear I shook it off and went back to normal and tried to calm him down but all he would say is "monster,Monsterz' that shook me up as much as the changing. it was then at anytime thaT could happen but before I had a chance some Big guys grabbed me put a hood on my head put me in an airboat and took me here. As Tom finished a van pulled up to the edge of the light and a man and 2 women got out. they opened the side door. Out came out 3 teenagers, a young man 5'9 dark hair and skinney. a wispy young woman with red hair and a stern face. and last a short woman with brown hair with a too large an appitite for donuts. "Good they are all here" said the Driver. The driver went to the other side of the Van. in a low tone Sam said"I don't know what's going on but it can't be good" you tackle the one on the right and I will do so the left,Go!" as they started to run towards the older women, Sam shouted"RuN away" to the 3 newcomers. Sam and Tom had taken only a few steps when the women turned Glabro and easily knocked the 2 teenagers down and pick them up by the collar and said with a snarl" The hard way or easy way?"with a defiant look Sam said"easy" then Sam and Tom were put down by the women just as the Driver return from the other side of the van say"they are on their way" as he sees the scene in front of him. "I normally save this speech for later,but I see it is need now. I am Speaker-with-waters Of the tribe Uktena, a speaker to spirits, Fostern of the Breed of Homid. as of tonight you have began a new life in a new home. Instead of the names you know now you will be given new names,names that you will earn. ,We are here not to hurt you but help you in your new life. You can choose the easy way or the Hard way. It looks like 2 of you have chosen the hard way. Welcome to your new home. there is no going back, if you try you will just end up coming back to us. You are now half wolf and half human. we will teach you all you need to know to deal with your new life. your first lesson is that you were born to be this way. we didn't choose you. but fate decided that you are to be one of us." After a 15 to 20 minute walk through the swamp,they reached a large dry area, a rare island in the middle of the Everglades,you know it as the sept of the River of Grass. Torches and small fires in well cleared spaced provided some light to the benifit of the cubs. at one such fire near the middle of the island sat a man with jet black hair with a scar on his left cheek and one on his left forearm. also a symbol was tatooed on his left arm as well. As the group approached Speaks said"now it is time for your second lesson, our society is set up thaT you take orders from your superiors.(Pointing a finger at the figure at the fire who is now studying the cubs) this is Death-by-Cunning,Warrior of the Shadow lords,Adren of Homid stock. The shit will roll from him to me and end up on you. Do you understand? the cubs nod yes in various moods of defience or submission. For the next few months Morning,Noon and into the night the Cubs were taugh on everything that it was to be Garou. Sam seemed to get pleasure out of at every chance to question the why and hows the ways of the Garou and leading the rest of the cubs to do so. The Cubs Got to Know each other and them selves they learmd that first that Sam and Tom were Ahroun Sam of the Get of fenris,Tom a Children of Gaia. the others the woman with bright red hear waa rebecca, a galiard of the Fianna, the Young man was John, a ragabash Shadowlord of the Jewish Faith. and the Plump young woman was Lisa, Uktena of the Theurges,all were of Homid stock. hen the Fatefull night came,The rite of Passage the Cubs were brought in front of Death by Cunning and was told by him" now it is time for you to earn your spot in the garou. your missiuon is to break into a worm controlled company and get a file marked" Bubble-APT". Accompaning you will be Speaks with waters to be the there just in case something happens. The Cubs and Speaks slipped into the Umbra and Headed into the city as they approached the City the Umbra changed,becomming less safe. Speaks had to deal with an acid sprit while the Cubs did their best to help. although Speaks did must of the work Tom used a newly learned gift,the same which calmed him down on the night of first change, while Sam got in one good lick and give the spirit a nasty wound , becca sang a song to inspire the rest on while John did a great sneak attack on the spirit. after dealing with the spirit the were finally able to enter the city, The Umbra developed a more cold,sterile feeling. strands of weaver webs strung around everywhere, heavier around some buildings than other. Pattern spiders went on their rigidly controled tasks. The co.s building was easy to spot. not only was it thick with weaver webs it had a sickly green and purple color to it. the cubs slipped back to normal space in an alley across the street. They saw at once that breacking in would be impossible as the windows and doors were heavly barred and there was no fire escape. then they noticed they could climb the fire escape on the next door building and jump from its roof to the Target's roof. When they got to the top of the fire escape they saw how far the other roof was and discovered this jump would be not be easy. Sam went first because he knew it would be easy for him. No problem for him. next was Tom not as easy as Sam had to catch at the last minute. now it was john's turn and he had to be caught as well. this is not going well. Beccca and Lisa looked around the roof top and found some wiring that would hold them Becca pulled on the wireing to get at it and it gave an awfull shreek. they all crouched on both roofs and there was no response,Lucky for them. they were able to get acroos on the wire after throwing on end to Sam,the other tied to a pipe. while getting the ladies across, Tom and john looked find a way in. Nope no door only the perverbial airvent. Sam cased the large sound as he ripped the top off the vent in crinos form. Now there was a reation to that,as they started to go down nthe air shaft sirens were beginning to arrive in the distance. quickly still in Crinos,Sam easly jumped to the other building as there was no time for using the wire. Sam went through a window, a little shaken but ok he got ready for the others just in case. next John went in Homid form,not realising he beraly made it in lupus form.. Sam had to make a might "king kong"style catch. swinging out and bearly hanging on to the window he caught john in the crook mof his elbow and with all his strength dragged John and himself into the building. Then Sam realized he had a dislocated shoulder. that made things a little more difficult as the sirens were getting closer. Tom,Becca,and Lisa went to Crinos and jumped. It wasn't pretty but they were were across. they made thier banged up way to the back of the building. out the window and down the back alley as the police showed up. after a few minutes of running they left the mpolice behind but not trouble they then ran into a pack of hostile dogs. the Cubs made short work of a few dogs and out ran the rest but Lisa outran the other Cubs after they were sure the dogs weren't some wierd kind of bone gnawler kin folk. whilke catching thier breaths,thats when Speaks popped out of the Umbra and said" thats enough, follow me back home NOW!" For the next few days there was much discussion between Speaks and Death about what happened that night. It was decided that the cubs had gone through thier Rite of passage. A big moot was held and they recieved thier names. John was given the name" Spits-the Truth,Leaps without looking, Becca was given the name Banshee,Lisa was given Runs with Spirits Tom was no named Calm Death and Sam was given the Name Mouth of Rage. as Death by Cunning gave Mouth his name,a vision of Fenris appeared and Howled approval of Mouth of Rage and the visage faded away. all was silent at the spirits appearence, Mouth,Spits,Bansheeand and Calm were made one pack and Runs were added to Death by cunning and Speaks' Pack. Now that is only as you know that first of the many tales Of Mouth of Rage. I hope you enjoyed it....